The Hunt For The Truth
by Surge the purple macaw
Summary: This is the sequel to"Surge meets bosco and arlene". Surge and his gang are finally reunited with blu and jewel but then their reunion needs to be on hold because a terrible thing happened that makes everyone go on a crazy adventure. Theres going to be family moments to tragic scenes. Will blu and surge finally know the truth about their parents?
1. Chapter 1

**What up my readers. I'm back to bring you guys another story. The whole gang is back together even with two new members. What will happen to surge and blu. Will they find out the real truth? Will Blu be able to face his parents. Why am I telling you guys all this huh? I should shut up now :) anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story and as always I will write to you guys in the next story Peace out 3**

Chapter 1: A new adventure

It was a beautiful morning in Rio de Janeiro. Blu woke up and decided to get break fast for his whole family. Blu was ready to take off but a voice stopped him. It was surge.

Surge said"good morning blu Where are you going?" Blu turned and saw surge wide awake.

Blu said"morning bro, we'll I was about to go out and get breakfast."

Surge said"ill come and help we have a huge family to feed."

Blu said with a annoyed voice"what are you talking about surge, Bosco and Arlene are strangers so their not family."

Surge defended Bosco and Arlene by saying"blu you judge to quickly, Bosco and Arlene are good birds. You need to get to know them better and We been through a lot. At first I didn't trust them either but in time I learn to trust them and turns out their really good birds, they stood by me to defended my whole tribe."

Blu was confused of what surge said" your tribe? What are you talking about surge?"

Surge said"ill tell you everything, come on let's go get some food before everyone else wakes up."

Blu said"alright." They flew off to go get food. Meanwhile back at Blu's nest. Jewel,Violet,Bosco, and Arlene were having a conversation.

Jewel said"so tell me about yourselves Bosco and Arlene."

Arlene decided to go first"we'll I love to party, seek adventure, love making music, and I'm extremely loyal to my friends and my life is all about having fun and living it to the fullest."( **Arlene I used some info that you made for your OC, I hope it's ok with you :])**

Jewel said"wow Arlene your just like me I love to party and my mate loves to make music also, I think we're going to get along we'll ." She gave her a smile

Arlene smiled back and said"thank you jewel, I agree we can be best friends."

Jewel looked at bosco and said"what about you Bosco?"

Bosco said"Well you guys already know that I'm a Spix's/ Lear's Macaw hybrid, hmmm ah yes I'm Cool and serious. I have a nick name it's "the justice " my friends call me that and that's pretty much it about me."( **Bosco I used some info from your OC profile if its ok with you :])**

Jewel said"huh your very cool Bosco I think you and blu will be great friends."

Bosco said"thank you jewel, I'm starting to like you and blu already." Bosco gave her a smile. Jewel smiled back.

Violet decided to speak"oh guys I have an idea, you and blu should perform in the samba club again just like old times, I want to see if you still have that beautiful singing voice."

Jewel smiled and said"ha will see violet anyways I'm going to wake up the kids already."

Violet said"you go do that, hey where's Blu and surge?"

Jewel said"maybe getting breakfast."

Violet said"ok." Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle. Blu and surge were talking while searching for food.

Blu was still confuse of what surge said about his tribe"wait so tell me again about your tribe."

Surge said"I told you theres more of my kind and we'll half of your species also, anyways I'm the leader of the tribe and your second in command because my parents were the original tribe leaders and your parents were also welcomed as honor guests."

Blu said"so the tribe knows about our parents."

Surge said"yes."

Blu said"is there anything else."

Surge said"oh yeah we're honored guests in the scarlet macaws tribe."

Blu said"let me guess they knew our parents."

Surge smiled and said"good job captain obvious."

Surge said"so you finally saved the species huh."

Blu smiled and said"yup me and jewel were like..."

Surge said"woah hold your horses."

Blu laughed a little bit and said"have you and violet ever considered having kids?"

Surge jumped and was shy but he said"I don't know really,I...I just think that I'm going to be a terrible father."

Blu said"have you guys ever considered of thinking about it?"

Surge said"we'll violet tried too but I would always change the subject."

Blu said"we'll I guess you need advice."

Surge remembered that he gave blu advice when he was going to meet jewel.

Surge smiled and said"I do need advice."

Blu said"we'll let's discuss it some other time."

Surge said"alright bro." Blu finally found mangos.

Blu said"finally, hey surge lets grab some and return back to my nest."

Surge said"alright oh hey you guys should try out Brazil nuts."

Blu said"never tried them."

Surge smiled and said"only the best food ever." He started talking while they flew off and were heading back to Blu's nest.

 **We'll guys that was chapter 1 of my new story. I hope you guys liked it anyways the brothers are back together with a new gang. Lets find out what will happen next. You guys should check out Bosco and Arlene's stories. Anyways I'm done talking, thank you everybody for reading my stories and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:party time

**Whats up people. I'm back to bring you guys another chapter. The gang are heading to the samba club just like old times. Lets see what happens next shall we :)**

Chapter 2: party time

It was still a beautiful morning in the jungle. Surge and blu finally arrived back to Blu's nest.

Blu was happy and said"breakfast is served!"

Surge said"eat up birds!"

Jewel said"what took you guys long."

Surge said"oh just catching up."

Blu said"yup."

Violet said"ah that's sweet." Surge and blu gave her a smile.

Bia,Carla,and Tiago woke up from their relaxing sleep.

Surge said"rise and shine younglings."

Tiago said"uncle were adults already."

Surge said in a playful tone"in your dreams pipsqueak."

Tiago said in a playful tone"alright old man." Surge and Tiago are starting to know each other better.

Blu said"get ready kids."

Tiago said"ok dad." Everyone was ready and they all sat down in a circle and started eating the mangos.

Surge decided to start a conversation"alright who has a story to tell." Everyone started looking at each other until violet said"oh blu tell your new friends about our adventure."

Blu said"woah...aaa alright lets see if I can remember the events."

Surge said"don't worry blu I got you."

Jewel said"ill help."

Blu smiled at them and decided to tell them the story"ok our adventure was..." Blu was interrupted by Pedro.

Pedro said"what up birds." Nico came in also and he noticed surge and violet.

Nico said"hey Pedro look who it is."

Pedro looked and saw them.

Pedro said"hey it's surge and violet!"

Surge said"what up Pedro and Nico."

Violet said"hello guys its been so long."

Raphael came in and said"we'll surge the whole crew is back together!"

Surge said"cool."

Nico and Pedro noticed the new birds.

Pedro said to Arlene"woah hey Nico look at this hot wing."

Nico said"hello beautiful."

Arlene smiled at Nico and Pedro.

Surge said"oh this is Arlene and Bosco my new friends."

Pedro introduce himself to Bosco and Nico introduced himself to Arlene.

Bosco said"nice to meet you."

Arlene said"hello."

Blu decided to join the conversation"hello Nico,Pedro,and Raphael what brings you guys here?"

Nico said"Raphael told us that surge and violet came back."

Pedro added"so we decided to greet you guys."

Blu said"that's cool."

Nico said"oh hey I wanted to tell you guys that we should all go to the samba club."

Surge said"what for?"

Pedro said"to party of course."

Violet joined in"this will be fun we should go."

Surge turned to blu and said"you down bro."

Blu smiled and said"lets fly." Everyone cheered and left Blu's nest. They were all flying to the samba club. It took them minutes but they finally arrived.

Kipo noticed them while they landed.

Kipo said"welcome everyone go in and enjoy."

They all went in and it was full of dancing birds,loud music, and a bar.

Nico and Pedro flew up on the stage and talked. The music lowered its volume.

Nico said"all right everyone listen up blu brought some special guests from outta town and lets show them some love."

The music started playing and Pedro shouted"yo yo yo everyone start clapping their wings together." All the birds started clapping.

Nico said while lowering his bottle cap hat"Party in Ipanema, baby!"

He started hitting three cans like if they were drums. The lights shined on him and Pedro and they started singing.

[Nico:] I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

Surge and blu looked at each other and said"Deja vu."

Jewel said"just like old times guys."

Jewel and blu danced in the middle of the whole crowd just like before.

Surge and violet started dancing with each other.

Violet said"this place is where we met remember."

Surge said"How could i not this was the most amazing day for me."

Bosco and Arlene started dancing also.

Bosco said"these birds are cool Arlene."

Arlene said"they are."

Bosco smiled and said"their like family for some reason."

Arlene said"I feel that too."

The kids were talking with Raphael.

I want to party

And live my life (Pedro: live my life)

I want to party (pedro:party)

And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(Pedro:But you are a bird! )

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (pedro:ok)

(Nico is on the edge of the spoon and Pedro lands at the opposite side and launches nico in the air) Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

[Pedro] hey

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party

[all birds] hey

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

[all birds] hey

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio,

Blu and jewel were staring at each others eyes.

Blu smiled and said"jewel I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Jewel said"awww." Jewel gave him a small peck on his beak then they started dancing.

Blu said"it's really great that surge and violet are back."

Jewel smiled and said"yeah I still cant believe that they don't have kids yet."

Blu puts on a serious face and said"yeah about that surge thinks that he won't be a good father and that he was dodging violets question about "having kids"."

Jewel said in a serious tone"will discuss this later with them." Jewel then puts on a happy face and smiled at blu.

Blu smiled back and said"ok my jewel of the forest."

I realize

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And fly

[Pedro:] I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

Blu was getting into the music and started dancing. Jewel smiled at blu. Meanwhile surge and violet were still dancing and Bosco and Arlene were exhausted at dancing and they went to the bar to grab drinks.

You're too slow

You need to catch up

[Both:] You can dance, and dance, but I...

[Nico:] I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Surge and violet stopped dancing and they went to the bar to get drinks also. Surge found Bosco and Arlene and he said to them"hey guys check this out." They all looked and they saw blu and jewel getting ready for their part.

[Instrumental Break]

[Blu caws]

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

[Blu caws]

Blu and Jewel were dancing and Blu smiled and said"lets do this jewel!"

jewel said"just like old times love hawk." blu started spinning jewel around and he launched her up in the air and she started to sing.

[Jewel:] Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya

Hey

[Jewel:] Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya,Laya

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

[Blu caws]

[Repeat]

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Meanwhile at the bar surge,violet,Bosco,and Arlene were amazed at blu and and jewel's duet.

Bosco said"that was really cool."

Arlene said"I didn't know that jewel had a beautiful singing voice."

Surge smiled at them and said"welcome to the family."

Arlene and Bosco smiled at surge's comment.

They were enjoying the night. But in a distance two dark figures were spying on them. One of them said"it's surge."

The second figure said"but look its blu also."

The first figure said"what do we do now?"

The second figure said"we need them so we can defeat our enemy."

The first figure said"but what if they..."

The second figure interrupted him and said in a serious tone"we have to report back to her."

The first figure said"alright." They left the samba club and flew in the starry night.

 **Whaaaaat! Two dark figures. What do they want with surge and blu. Lets find out next time. Check out Bosco and Arlene they are good authors. That's all for now and thank you everybody for reading my new story and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:the adventure begins

**Yo guys I'm back to bring you another chapter of my new story. What does fate have in stored for The gang? Lets read shall we :D**

Chapter 3:the adventure starts

It was a beautiful morning in Rio de Janeiro. The gang got back from the samba club unaware that they were being spied. They were all sleeping but surge and jewel were awake.

Surge called jewel over so he can ask her a question. Jewel came and said"yes surge?"

Surge whispered"lets talk outside please." Jewel was confused but quickly followed surge outside. They flew down and landed on the ground.

Surge starting talking to jewel and he said"jewel can I ask you for some advice?"

Jewel puts on a serious face and said"umm sure." Surge hesitated but he went for it"well violet always wanted to have kids but I would always change the subject, is this good avoiding her thoughts about kids?"

Jewel said"why don't you want to have kids!?"

Surge puts on a sad face and said"I just think that I won't be a good father and that I will fail her and the kids."

Jewel tried to comfort surge by saying"don't worry surge you will be a good father, your brother was like that also."

Surge said"really?"

Jewel said"yes he thought that he was going to be a bad father but turns out he was wrong, he became a good father."

Surge said"that's cool."

Jewel said"it is surge, anyways violet thinks that your going to be a great father, she loves you no matter what."

Surge said"you know what jewel!"

Jewel said"yeah?"

Surge said"I'm going to talk to violet and I will be a great father just like my brother!"

Jewel said"that's the spirit surge, blu will be proud of that!"

Surge said"yes but where are we going to raise our babies?"

Jewel said"we'll you guys can live with us."

Surge said"really are sure?"

Jewel said with a happy tone"of course! me and blu love company plus you guys are family and we never turn down our love ones."

Surge said"thanks jewel." He hugged jewel. Jewel hugged back. It was the first time they ever hugged each other so they made it last.

Surge was still hugging jewel and said"jewel thanks for the advice and support. I'm always here if you need anything jewel. I love you like a sister." Jewel was surprised that surge said that.

Jewel broke the hug and said"I love you too surge, now come on let's head back inside." She gave surge a smile.

Surge smiled and said"alright jewel." They flew up in the nest and they saw the gang awake.

Everyone was talking then Blu saw them standing in the entrance and said"where were you guys?"

Surge said"just talking."

Blu said"talking about what?"

Surge said"ill tell you later." Then all of a sudden a familiar face came in a hurry.

They all looked and they saw Adam one of the marmosets that helped surge,violet,Bosco,and Arlene.

Adam was tired and exhausted of the trip.

Surge was concerned and said"whats wrong Adam?"

Adam still exhausted but said"I need your help!"

Surge was even more concern and said"what happen! Talk to me Adam!"

Adam said"it's the tribe they need your help!"

Surge said"whats wrong with the tribe did boss come back and attack them?!"

Adam said"no well we were attacked but not by boss."

Surge yelled"then who!"

Adam said"I can't tell you because your not going to like it."

Surge said with a serious tone"guys pack up were going on an adventure."

Blu was confused of all this and said"wait surge who's that and whats happening and we can't just pack up and go!"

Surge said"don't worry blu I will explain everything but right now I'm going to need the whole crews help!"

Violet joined and said"were ready!"

Bosco and Arlene said in unison"yeah!"

Blu sighed but said"alright I got your back bro!" He gave surge a smile.

Jewel said"ill help too!" She also gave him a smile.

Carla,Bia,and Tiago said in unison"were coming too uncle!"

Surge was happy and said"that's what I like to hear."

Pedro shouted"wait up don't forget about us!"

Surge was confused and said"wait where did you guys come from?"

Nico said"we stayed over."

Surge said"really?"

Raphael said"blu said it was ok."

Blu joined and said"yup it was the nice thing to do plus our tree has a bunch of empty rooms."

Surge said with happiness"thats cool anyways lets go everyone!" Everyone cheered.

Adam said"follow me birds." He jumped out the nest and landed on a branch. The rest took off and followed.

Surge whispered to blu"here we go again bro."

Blu replied with a happy tone"just like old times brother."

They left the jungle and went off to a new adventure. What will happen next? Lets find out shall we ;)

To be continued...

 **We'll thats it for this chapter guys. Sorry that I made it short but I want to add cliff hangers to this story. anyways lets just see what I have in stored for you guys ;) So yeah check out Bosco and Arlene's profile and read their stories. That's all for now, thank you for reading my story and as always I will write to you guys later BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:Seperation

**Yo guys I'm back and i brought you guys another chapter. The adventure finally begins. Who attacked the purple macaw village? Lets find out shall we :)**

Chapter 4:separation

The crew were still following Adam through the forest. Blu Wanted to know what was going on even surge.

Surge asked Adam"whats going on, who attacked the village?"

Adam was about to answer but he stopped.

Surge said"whats wrong?"

Adam whispered"shhhhhhh do you guys hear that?" The whole crew stopped but they didn't hear anything. Then all of the sudden they saw fog.

Surge said"that's weird where did this fog came from?!" But Adam knew what it was.

Adam said"wait everyone don't breath!" Then he noticed that the kids,Raphael,pedro and Nico were knocked out.

Blu was getting worried and said"whats going on surge!" He then noticed that surge was being drowsy.

Blu said"talk to me surge!"

Surge said"I..I... Don't kno..." Surge fainted. Violet and jewel fainted also. Bosco and Arlene fainted as we'll.

Adam was knocked out too. Blu was getting drowsy also but then he noticed a strange figure.

Blu said"who's...that... Who are yo..." Blu fainted and the strange fog left. The strange figure said to the unconscious blu"don't worry about it." The strange figure called for help"hey guys get out hear!" A squad of those mysterious figure came out from the trees.

The dark figure said"take that male purple macaw,the female Spix macaw,that scarlet macaw,and that toucan."

They lifted surge,jewel,Arlene,and Raphael and They took them somewhere. He noticed other purples macaws and marmosets coming.

The dark figure said"dam it's to soon,the miss won't be happy about this." He flew off.

Adam,Blu,violet,Nico,Pedro,the kids, and Bosco were still unconscious.

It was zack,Zane,and a couple of purple macaws came to the rescue.

Zack saw them and he said"get down there and help them!"

The purple macaws lifted up the unconscious birds and marmoset and they took them back to the village.

To be continued...

 **We'll guys that was chapter 4. Wow the gang got separated what will happen to blu and surge? The next chapter I'm going to let you guys decided. Do you want to see what happen to blu or to surge? Please Leave a review to tell me who do you want to see. That's all for now my readers. Make sure to check out Bosco the spix-Lear hybrid and Arlene the scarlet macaw's stories. Thank you everybody for reading my story and being awesome ;) and ill will write to you guys later BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Blu meets Surge's tribe

**The hunt for the truth**

 **Yo guys its surge and I'm here to bring you another chapter. We're going to be with blu and the remaining gang. To be honest I realized that rio fanfics aren't that popular no more. But I will make my stories very interesting. I'm just waiting to reveal you guys a cool song that I made my self. Anyways I thank rio2lover100 for being the only one that left a review so far. So that's why were going to see blu first. Surge and the rest of the gang will be somewhere unknown ;). I should stop talking now hope you guys enjoy :)**

Chapter 5:Blu meets the purple macaw tribe

Blu finally woke up in a mysterious place.

He said to himself"uhh where am I?" He was looking around the room and he noticed other beds made out of leaves. Than he heard a voice. It was the elder bird.

Elder bird said"glad you're awake my friend."

Blu was uneasy and said"who are,Where am I,what is this place?"

Elder bird said"relax blu your in a safe place."

Blu looked at him and said"how do you know my name?"

Elder bird said"your brother told me everything about you and your mate jewel."

Blu was still confused about what happen so he asked him" what happen to me where's my family at?"

Elder bird said"if you're referring to those three spix macaws,Bosco,and violet, they are having lunch you guys were knocked out a couple of days."

Blu shouted"what how long!"

Elder bird said" two days." Than Blu's stomach started growling.

Elder bird chuckled and said"are you hungry blu?"

Blu smiled while scratching his head and said"oh yeah."

Elder bird said"follow me." They both flew out of the room and blu was wowed by the village.

Blu said"this is surge's village?"

Elder bird said"yes but the war general is the leader for now until surge returns home."

Blu's heart stopped and he awkwardly asked the elder bird"umm is surge going to live here?"

Elder bird said"we'll yeah his the rightful heir to the throne,he needs to carry on his parents tradition."

Blu said in his head"surge will never leave his true family."

Elder bird said"do you want to meet up with your gang?" He interrupted Blu's thought.

Blu replied"yes if course."

Elder bird pointed down and said"their they are."

Blu looked down and saw his gang happily eating.

Elder bird said"well come now we must not keep your friends waiting."

Blu looked at him and said"right." They flew down and everyone saw blu. Blu was walking towards his friends.

Violet saw blu and gave him a huge hug.

Blu was being suffocated by violet.

Violet said"oh you're finally awake blu."

Blu could hardly speak"I'm *choking* fine*chocking*."

Bosco saw blu and chuckled he said to violet"let him go violet I think he learned his lesson."

Violet lets her grip down and blu gets out of the hug and his gasping for air.

Blu said"you guys are funny."

Bosco said"glad you're finally awake."

Blu said"where's jewel and the others!"

Violet said"we got Separated when we were knocked out by that fog or gas."

Blu said"who's missing than!?"

Bosco said"jewel,surge,Arlene,and Raphael."

Blu just remembered he said"where's Nico and Pedro!?"

Violet said"their at the pool relaxing."

Blu said"ok good i thought I lost them."

Bosco said"plus your kids are playing with some other purple macaw kids."

Blu said"ok."

Violet said"here's your food blu." Violet gave blu some Brazil nuts and mangos.

Blu said"brazil nuts?!"

Bosco said"you should try them their really good."

Blu tried one and he was amazed by the taste he said"hmmmm just like surge said." They were all enjoying their food.

Elder bird interrupted them by saying"ok lets get down to business." The rest agreed with him.

Elder bird said"follow me." They followed the elder bird.

Blu and violet were flying next to each other. While Bosco and Raphael were flying next to the elder bird

Violet decided to talk to blu about surge. She said"blu."

Blu turned and said"yeah?"

Violet said"does surge ever talked to you about kids?"

Blu said"umm yeah he did actually."

Violet said"what did he say?"

Blu said softly"he told me that he doesn't wants to fail you and the kids, he thinks that he won't be a good father to the kids and that you might leave him." Than a tear came out from her eye. Blu saw and said"are you ok violet?"

Violet responded"*sniffs* yes im ok it's just why does *sniffs* surge think that his going to be a terrible father. His going to be the greatest father and I will never leave him because I love him with all my heart."

Blu said"I completely understand violet. Don't worry I know my brother he will come around believe it."

Violet said"thank you blu."

Blu added"if you ever need anything I'm always here for you violet."

Violet said"thank you blu I never said this to you but I love you blu."

Blu was amazed and said"I love you too violet."

Violet said"oh I hope surge and the others are alright."

Blu said"don't worry surge,jewel,Raphael,Arlene, are strong they'll survive." They killed time and they finally arrived to the place that the elder bird is taking them.

Elder bird said"ok gang we have to brief you of what has happen so far."

Blu remembered what Adam said to them so he asked the elder bird about it"yeah Adam was saying that you guys are being attacked?"

The elder bird said"right about that did Adam told you guys who's attacking us?"

Blu and the others tried to remember but nothing came up since their still recovering from their knock out.

The elder bird paused for a seconds than he said" we were attacked by..." He got interrupted because he heard a scream. So they got out from the room and they saw a female purple macaw flying away he catches up with her and asked"whats wrong?!"

The female purple macaw said"it's the blue Spix tribe again they just killed three males!"

The elder bird said"damn it go find a safe place!" The female purple macaw agreed with him so she left. The elder bird called for the war general. He came down and said"yes sir?!"

The elder bird said"they're back, tell everyone!"

The war general shouted"WARRIORS PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" All the males got ready and all the females and kids left to the safe place.

Blu asked the elder bird"whats going on?"

The elder bird said"were at war with the blue spix tribe!"

Blu was shocked of what he just heard.

 **well guys thats chapter 5. Blu now knows that there's more of his kind. Will they find surge and the others!? Check out Bosco and Arlene's profile. That's all for now thank you everybody for reading this story and as always ill see you guys later CYA!**


	6. Chapter 6:Attack on purple village

**The Hunt for the truth**

 **Yoooo what is up guys! I'm here too bring you guys another exciting chapter. I've been noticing that some of the popular Rio fan Arthurs are leaving the sites now. Husky left already but I hope the Rio community don't die out anyways onto the story. The blue spix tribe are invading the purple macaws village. Blu and his gang are caught in the middle of the attack. Is surge and the rest of the gang leading the attack!? Who's really the good guys? Let's find out shall we**

 **Chapter 6: attack on the purple macaw village**

The war general shouted"WARRIORS PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" The males got ready. Some picked up sharp sticks that they forged. The women and kids left to a safe place.

Blu was in panic and asked the elder bird"where's my friends?!"

The elder bird said"don't worry bosco is leading a attack squad while violet is tending to the wounded,Nico,tiago,and Pedro are being trained to fight like warriors, while Carla and bia as professional medics."

Blu also asked"what happen to Adam?"

Elder bird said"his with king Mauro and the rest of the marmosets."

Blu was surprised and said"the marmosets are here too?"

Elder bird said"yes their family since they helped surge,violet,bosco,Arlene,and us defend our village against boss,Nigel and his military macaw army."

Blu said"alright."

Elder bird asked blu a question"do you know how to fight or to lead a army?"

Blu said"I know some fighting."

Elder bird said"good you'll be a great advantage since your a blue spix."

Blu was now worried about fighting his own kind.

Elder bird asked blu another question"for you think surge is leading the attack?"

Blu got worried and said"I...I... Don't know really didn't you guys say that him and the others got brainwashed."

Elder bird said"its a possibility though."

Blu said"its not a good time to talk about this, right now were being attacked."

Elder bird said"alright I want you to meet up with nico and the others."

Blu said"alright."

Elder bird said"yes but you're not going alone."

Blu said"who's going to escort me?"

Elder bird said"I'll call for the purple ops."

Blu was confused and said"the purple ops?"

Elder bird said"their the best of the best."

Blu said"where are they?"

Elder bird said"their scattered around the village protecting it from the blue spix tribe."

Blu asked the elder bird"anyways why are you guys fighting each other?"

Elder bird said"I'll tell you some other time blu."

Blu wanted to know but the elder bird didn't want to tell him.

Elder bird shouted"Janet,Ricardo,Gary report to me!" They came in bursting and said"sir?!"

Elder bird said"you guys are the best of the best and for your special mission I want you guys to escort our special guest Blu."

The three purple macaws turned and saw Blu.

Ricardo said"but sir his a Blue spix."

Elder bird said"this is surge's brother."

Gary said"woah."

Janet added"oh my his cute."

Elder bird said"now I want you guys to take him to the clay banks now."

Ricardo said"we will not fail you sir."

Janet said to Blu"follow us cutie." She flew off than Gary took of also.

Ricardo said"go on Blu I got your back."

Blu said"thanks." He flew out and followed Janet and Gary after that Ricardo flew out and catched up with the rest.

Elder bird looked out and saw them flying away he softly said"good luck Blu I hope you meet your mother and reason with her to end this war."

Blu was following the three purple ops. They all had white paint markings on their faces.

Ricardo decided to have a conversation with blu"don't worry Blu will save surge and the others from the blue spix tribe."

Blu replied"I hope as well Ricardo."

Gary said"so for how long did you and surge been brothers?"

Blu said"since our birth."

Janet added"hey Blu I heard that you and your gang live alongside humans."

Blu said"yup a human raised me and my brother."

Gary said"but I thought humans were cruel?"

Blu said"not all humans are bad."

Ricardo finally saw the clay banks near the beautiful waterfall.

Ricardo shouted"were here gang!"

Blu saw Nico,Pedro,tiago,Carla,and bia training.

Ricardo told Blu"hey Blu this is where we part ways for now but just to let you know were here for you bud."

Gary said"yeah don't worry we got your back."

Janet said"you better call us handsome."

Blu said"thank you guys." The purple ops flew off to go report to the elder bird.

Blu said softly"don't worry you guys were coming." He was thinking about jewel and the others. He flew down to join with the others.

 **Well guys that's all for now. Woah Blu made some new friends and his gang are all helping the purple macaws defend their village. Will Blu try to reason with his kind and find out if surge is leading the attack? That being said check out bosco and Arlene's profile and stories. That is it I'm done so I'll see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7:Journey To The Amazon Jungle

**The hunt for the truth**

 **Yooo what is up you guys I'm surge and I'm here to bring you guys another exciting chapter. Sooo you guys know that historian7 started writing his story. He already wrote the intro for the story. I hope you guys read it and also check his profile out too. Tell him that I sent you guys lol. Anyways onwards to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7:Journey to the amazon jungle**

The blue spix tribe were still attacking the purple macaw tribe. A blue spix shouted"sent in the reinforcements!" Than scarlet macaws and brown monkeys came from the sky. The brown monkeys were the same size as the marmosets. The Scarlets were carrying the monkeys until one of them shouted"release them!" The purple macaws were outmatched. A purple ops shouted"I will call for the marmosets and Scarlets for help!" He flew off and was going to warn the leaders. Blu finally joined the others he saw Bosco and Arlene there also. He swooped down and told everyone"hi guys." They all said"hello." A purple macaw came flying down and told everyone"hey blu you and your crew are to meet up with the elder bird at his tree. Everyone said"alright." They followed the purple macaw to go meet up the elder bird. A few minutes pass and they finally arrived to the elder bird's tree. The purple macaw left. The general was waiting for them and told them"good you're all here, come now we have much to discuss." They followed the general. Blu and the gang were impressed how big the tree was in the inside. They saw the elder bird.

The Elder bird told them"I have a important mission for all of you."

Blu asked the elder bird"whats the mission?"

Elder bird told blu"to find surge and the others of course."

blu and his crew were now discussing with the elder bird and the general about how to find surge and the others.

Blu was saying"so how are we going to save jewel and the others?"

General told blu"well i can't sent out my army to rescue your friends, we don't know where they are."

The elder bird decided to tell them the truth. Elder bird told everyone"maybe surge and the others are in the amazon jungle."

Blu asked the elder bird"how? We're in Rio de Janeiro and the amazon jungle is not even close it would of taken days to arrived there."

Elder bird said"we'll thats where the blue spix tribe is located at."

Blu and the others were amazed how the blue tribe from the amazon arrive in Rio de Janeiro. Than they heard two voices. It was king mauro and Samuel.

The elder bird told them"what bring you guys here?"

Mauro told the elder bird"the blue spix tribe just sent Scarlets and brown monkeys as reinforcements."

General shouted at Samuel"what! Samuel what are your birds doing!?"

Samuel told the general"their not my birds."

General said"what?"

Samuel told the general"they have white markings on their faces, my birds have purple markings."

General told mauro and Samuel"did you guys sent your troops to help my birds out."

Mauro said"of course were family and family helps each other."

Samuel agreed and said"that's right."

General told them"good job you guys."

The elder bird joined and told them"you guys have to stay and join Blu's crew to find surge and the others in the amazon."

Mauro told the elder bird"are you crazy the amazon is far away."

Elder bird said"I know but we have to save Blus family."

Samuel said"right so whats the plan?"

Elder bird said"ah yes so all of you guys are going to the amazon but I'm pretty sure that no one know how to get there so I called Ricardo and Adam to come with you guys since Ricardo knows where to go." Ricardo and Adam arrived and Ricardo shouted with happiness"Alright people lets goooo!"

The elder bird told everyone"now just follow Ricardo and thats all good luck everyone."

General shouted"dismiss soldiers!"

Adam got on Ricardo's back and they went out first. Mauro got on Samuel's back and they followed Ricardo. The rest followed and left the jungle.

The General and the elder bird were now alone.

General asked the elder bird"does blu know that his mom is the leader?"

Elder bird told the general"Nope it's a surprise."

General also asked"does Samuel know that the Scarlets that are attacking us now are Felipe's tribe?"

Elder bird told the general"nope."

General said"wow."

Elder bird looked outside and told the general"I didn't want them to be upset."

The General joined him and said"they'll end this war I know it."

Elder bird told the general"yup." They both looked outside until a purple ops came and told them"their retreating sirs."

General asked the purple op"why?"

The purple ops told the general"I don't know." Meanwhile the Blu's crews were now leaving Rio de Janeiro and were heading to Salvador. It was nighttime and the marmosets were asleep. While blu was carrying Bia and Tiago on his back while Carla was on violets back. Nico and Pedro were tying to carry Bosco since he fell asleep. Samuel was wide awake. Ricardo was in the front still flying. Blu and violet were talking to each other.

Blu was saying"hey violet do you see the stars?"

Violet told blu"yup."

Blu asked violet"how's Carla?"

Violet told blu"she's sleeping like an angel."

Blu now said"don't worry violet will see surge,jewel,Arlene,and Raphael again."

Violet told blu"I hope as we'll." it was a beautiful night and the crew were still flying. A few hours passed and they finally arrived in Salvador. Ricardo told everyone"hey we should stop and try to find a place to rest up for the night.

The remaining that are still awake nodded their heads in agreement. Blu saw a abandon building and told Ricardo"hey about there?" Ricardo looked and also saw the building he told blu"good job blu." They flew down and softly landed on top on the roof. Nico and Pedro gently dropped Bosco and they collapsed. Bosco was still asleep and Pedro and Nico were getting ready to sleep. They were next to Bosco. Samuel and Ricardo put down the two marmosets together. Ricardo laid down and fell asleep. Samuel did the same. Blu was seating down, Bia and Tiago were snuggled close to blu. Violet put Carla gently on blu. Blu told violet"thanks."

Violet told blu"no problem." She gave him a smile. Violet sat down next to blu. She was completely tired so she put her head on Blu's shoulder. She told blu"Hey you don't mind?"

Blu told violet"not at all." He wrapped his wings around his kids and violet. Blu told violet"goodnight."

Violet replied"sweet dreams blu, hey aren't you sleepy?"

Blu told her"I'm still on Minnesota time."

Violet said"alright don't stay up too late." She went to sleep. Everyone was now sleeping except for blu. He was still awake and he was looking at the night sky thinking about jewel and surge. He finally went to sleep. But he didn't dreamed about jewel. He started dreaming about him and surge as kids. Blu and surge were playing hide and go seek with their childhood friends Samantha and Jacqueline. **(this was before him and surge got captured)**

Blu,surge,Samantha,and Jacqueline were trying to pick who's "it".

Surge told everyone"ok who ever says "not it" the last is "it" ready set go, not it!"

Samantha shouted"not it!"

Jacqueline said"not it."

Blu was the last one so he was "it".

Surge laughed and told blu"ha you're it blu remember count to 10."

Blu told everyone"alright you guys better hide." He closed his eyes and started counting"1,2,3,4." The rest went to hide.

Blu was still counting"5,6,7,8,9,10 ready or not here i come!" Blu walked over a bush and shouted"I found you!"

Samantha was the first one that got caught.

Blu told Samantha"better luck next time Sammy."

Samantha laughed and told blu"you got lucky blueberry."

Blu asked Samantha"tell me where

Jacky or surge are hiding."

Samantha said"alright blueberry follow me." Blu followed Samantha. Samantha told blu"hey jacky is hiding behind that tree. Blu said"alright." He walked behind the tree and shouted"found you!"

Jacqueline told blu"you're cheating blueberry."

Blu laughed and told Jacqueline"ok where's surge?"

Jacqueline told blu"grape is hiding in a bush close to the tree I was hiding in."

Blu said"alright thanks jacky." Blu went and saw a bush he peeked in and said"boo." Surge got scared and got out of the bush.

Jacqueline told surge"haha you got scared grape."

Samantha also said"scaredy bird."

Surge told them"why did you tell blu?!"

Jacqueline told surge"cause it was going to be funny." Than all of the sudden blu woke and it was morning.

Violet was saying"rise and shine sleepy head."

Blu got up and asked Ricardo"hey ric when are we going to be there?"

Ricardo paused and started thinking than he told blu"maybe like a day or so."

Blu told Ricardo"alright." Nico and Pedro were back from their bathroom break.

Ricardo told everyone"alright lets head out."

Bosco told Ricardo"wait we have to wait for Nico and Pedro."

Nico and pedro finally came back and Nico said"wait up don't leave without us."

Bosco told them"you guys are late."

Nico told Bosco"clock late but musician earlier." Nico and Pedro gave each other a high five for the best comeback.

Ricardo shouted"lets go gang were burning daylight." Adam got on Ricardo's back, mauro did the same on Samuel's back. They all flew off to their next destination.

What does fate have in store for blu and his gang? Lets find out next time shall we

 **To be continued...**

 **We'll guys thats chapter 7. I was actually finished with this chapter but I accidentally deleted it. So now I rewrote it I changed a few things. That being said check out Bosco and Arlene's profile and stories. Also checkout historian7's story and profile. Thank you everybody for reading my story and as always I will see you guys in the next chapter CYA!**


	8. Chapter 8:Family reunion pt 1

**Hello beautiful readers I'm surge and I'm here to bring you guys another exciting chapter! Sorry i didn't post this chapter sooner i was playing the halo wars 2 beta and let me tell you its so cool anyways lets recap shall we? Blu's crew are going to the amazon jungle to go look for jewel,surge,Raphael,and Arlene. Blu just had a dream or maybe it was a flashback in a dream? Lol that sounds stupid but this is fanfic so anything is possible in stories :D plus i was reading through chapter 7 and I noticed something dumb. I typed that blu,surge,Sammy,and jacky are playing tag but their actually playing hide n go seek I will make changes to that im pretty sure some of you guys got confused my bad its my fault. Anyways lets read what will happen next shall we?**

 **Chapter 8:Family reunion pt 1**

The gang were still flying and they already passed some regions but they finally arrived to their destination.

Ricardo told everyone"here it is guys the gate way to the amazon." They all cheered.

Blu and violet looked at each other and smiled. They just passed the city and were now flying over the ocean. Across from the ocean there lied the amazon jungle.

Ricardo told everyone"ok guys once we go thorough the jungle we have to stick together." The rest nodded their heads in agreement. A few minutes passed and they were finally in the jungle.

Ricardo once again asked everyone"please stick together gang cause were passing through blue spix territory and they won't like trespassers like us, now lets all land down and walk from there." They all landed down on the amazon soil. The marmosets got off from Samuel and Ricardo's back.

Ricardo asked the marmosets"hey can you guys scout the area?"

"Sure thing." Adam replied. "Will try to find the blue tribes location." King mauro added to the conversation. They started climbing up the trees and started swinging from vine to vine. Meanwhile the rest were just sanding on the moist soil , breathtaking the view of what the jungle had to offer.

Blu and violet were having a conversation while Nico,Pedro,and Bosco were spectating. Bia saw a caterpillar minding his own business on a log. She got close and studied it more. She muttered scientific talk"it's a harvenues larvae and its about to enter the pupae stage." Tiago tapped bia's head saying"haha you said poop." He tapped her head again and started running away."it's pupae bird brain!" Bia said while chasing Tiago.

"Umm don't lea..." Blu saw them running away. "Don't worry ill get them." Violet added while walking to the direction where Bia and Tiago went.

"Oooh I don't like this feeling." Nico started getting worried about the jungle. "Hmmm nah ah lets back up beep,beep,beep." He slowly moonwalked away,Nico followed also. They left the scene while Bosco muttered"Ricardo said stick together,ah Forget it. He started following Nico and Pedro. Carla followed Bosco also. It was now blu,Samuel,and Ricardo that are left.

Ricardo murmured"I said stick together, blu stay here incase mauro and Adam return alright." Blu got nervous"umm yeah sure." He quickly back up to a log behind him. Samuel and Ricardo left to go find the others. Blu was now alone until he heard a sound coming from the trees. He looked up and saw a brown feathered bird flying towards him. Blu shouted"get back." But the brown bird didn't listen he grabbed him and took him somewhere. Blu was struggling to get out from his captor's clutch"let me go, I'm a American citizen and I have my rights, I demand to speak to my lawyer!" The brown bird released blu making him fall. Blu landed down and got up quickly he grabbed a stick and shouted"back barbarian thats right it's a stick be afraid." He was threatening the brown macaw. "Hey Blu woah!" Bosco asked blu but he started swinging the stick crazy. "Put the stick down." Blu looked and saw Bosco and the others safe. The brown bird flew to a waterfall and came out blue. Blu and the gang were amazed to see another blue spix. Three blue spix guards came flying down and one of them asked blu"why are you with these purple macaws?"

Blu told them"relax their good friends of mine." Than more blue spixs came out from trees and were overlooking blu and his gang.

Blu muttered"wow we found them." "Well Technically they found us." Bia corrected blu. "Blu!" A female voice was heard. Blu turned and saw his mother flying towards him. She rammed blu and gave him a huge hug.

Anna told blu"my handsome son you've Returned" tears started dripping from her eyes. "Hey mom it's been so long I've missed you." Blu replied and started weeping a bit. "Hey dad are you alright?" Bia asked blu,while her,Carla,and Tiago were standing there. "Dad? I'm a grandma? Haha look at me I'm a grandma haha"she broke the hug and giggled with happiness. "Mom I would like you to meet Bia,Carla,and Tiago." Blu introduced her to his kids while he was wiping the tears away. "It's nice to meet you mam." Bia introduced herself. "Haha there's no mam here young lady you will call me mama."

Carla liked the name"woah it has a nice ring to it."

"Mam there's two purple macaws here they have to leave." A blue spix guard told Anna about violet and Ricardo.

It's ok trooper, they're my sons friends so they may stay." Anna asked the blue spix guards to stand down.

Violet and the others were just standing there witnessing everything. "Hey where's surge?" Anna started asking blu. "I don't know where they are?" Blu got down and got sad. "I'm playing silly, they were here the whole time." Anna started giggling again. Surge and the others were watching everything from a tree not to far. "That's our cue guys." Surge was telling jewel,Arlene,and Raphael to fly down and join. So they did"hey guys!" Surge got their attention from afar.

"Surge? Hey guys look its them!" Blu got so happy that he was finally going to see jewel and the others. They finally arrived down. Jewel greeted blu and the kids first. "My nerd bird I've missed you but i won't forget about my beautiful children." Jewel was hugging them so hard. "my jewel me and the kids were nothing without you, but violet kept us together." Blu was telling jewel. "Mommy I love you." Tiago was adding to the conversation. "I love you too my little handsome bird." Jewel was so happy to hear her kids voices.

Meanwhile surge was hugging violet really tight"haha my beautiful girl I've missed you so much." Surge gave her a passionate kiss. she broke the kiss"awww i missed you too my handsome bird."Raphael was having a conversation with Nico and Pedro.

"Mr big nose, you were missed bird." Pedro was asking him. "I had no choice." Raphael added. Nico was crying. "Hey Nico you crying?" Pedro asked Nico."It's just a very heavy moment here and I'm very vulnerable right now." Nico answered Pedro's question. **(hey guys how do you like this new writing so far? Lol it's hard I'll just stick to my normal writing)**

Meanwhile Arlene and Bosco were happily having a conversation.

Arlene was saying"wow Bosco how've you been?"

Bosco replied"good what about you?"

Arlene answered"I'm good." Meanwhile Anna was talking to blu and surge.

Anna was still weeping and told them"wow look at you guys so handsome just like your father I'm so sorry that I lost you guys." Surge and blu cheered her up by giving her a huge and warm hug. Anna stopped crying and was now hugging them really tight.

Anna told them"oh I love you guys so much." She broke the hug and told everyone"I'm sure all of you guys are really tired right now, come follow me to the more open space and see the beautiful view. plus ill show you guys where to stay." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and flew off.

 **Woah the whole family is finally reunited. What will happen next? Lets find out shall we next time!'**

 **To be continued...**

 **We'll guys I hope you liked the chapter. Im sorry that i made this chapter to short but rest assure though the others are going to be a doozy. What do you guys think about the new writing style? Let me know if you like it or nah. Be honest I can take it :) but I'm going to stick with my writing style :) just wanted to do something new also check out Arlene and bosco's stories. That's all for now thank you everybody for reading this chapter and as always I will write to you guys later CYA!**


	9. Chapter 9:Family Reunion Pt 2

**The** **hunt for the truth**

 **Hello beautiful people It's your boy surge and I'm here to bring you guys part 2! I Have some bad news from historian7. He apologizes for not posting new chapters because he moved to a new place and don't have internet for 2 weeks. So just cut him some slack But He'll be ready to upload the next chapter when he gets his internet back :D Alright let me explain what happened so far. blu,jewel,surge,violet,and the others finally reunited again. It's been 6 months since they were separated. Plus this story takes place in rio 2. instead having linda and Tulio going to the amazon we have blu and the gang instead. When they finally arrive instead of jewel meeting her long lost father we have blu and surge meeting their long lost mother. Jewel's family is still unknown ;) I didn't do the happy new year part but i have something more better in mind haha and lastly the loggers I'm not sure ;) anyways lets goo read!**

 **Chapter 9:Family reunion pt 2**

Anna took the gang to a more open area. Along the way she was giving everyone a tour.

Blu and surge were flying next to their mom.

"hey mom who else is here or is it just you?" Asked surge

"there's two special birds waiting for you and blu." Said Anna while giggling.

Blu heard the conversation and quickly remembered the dream about Jacqueline and Samantha.

Blu decided to play along and asked Anna"who?"

"it's a surprise, their waiting right down there." Said Anna Telling them to look down.

they saw a very huge tree with a small open field next to a pond.

"follow me everyone!" Anna shouted really loud to get their attention. She than descended and the others followed. They finally landed down.

Anna told blu and surge"get ready to play a game you guys."

"what game?" surge asked all confused

Anna shouted"now!" Two female birds came out from a tree behind them. One was a blue spix while the other one was a purple macaw. The two female macaws started tip toeing through the gang while surge and blu were next to Anna. They were confused of what was happening.

Jewel told the two female birds"who are yo..." She was cut off by one of them.

One of them told jewel"shhhh, sorry were being sneaky."

"a female purple macaw?" Muttered violet.

They finally got trough the crowd and were closing in on blu and surge.

The two were behind them and they shouted"Found you!" They tapped their backs to make them turn around.

Surge got frightened and turned around and saw Jacqueline and Samantha.

Surge was so happy to see jacky and Sammy. He told them"wow you guys look amazing."

Blu added"Amazing indeed."They gave Sammy and jacky compliments.

Sammy told blu and surge"you guys too."

Jacky added"look at you guys all handsome and stuff." Then a fistful of jealousy hit jewel and violet while the crew were listening to every word.

"woah back off blu his mine!" Shouted jewel looking all furious and jealous at Samantha and Jacqueline.

"surge is mine alright." Said violet joining in the conversation.

"ah so you're the beautiful one that met blueberry." Samantha said while giving a smile to jewel.

"blueberry?" Muttered jewel

Samantha told jewel"ah yes when we were little we had the cutest nicknames for each other. Oh my where are my manners my name is Samantha and over there is Jacqueline."

Jacqueline waved hi to them.

Blu joined in the conversation"yeah I called her Sammy." They both smiled at each other. Jewel was getting more jealous she pulled blu away and asked him"umm you never mentioned Samantha and Jacqueline before."

Blu answered her question by saying"there's nothing to mention plus me and surge were separated from our family and friends." Jewel was now getting a bit annoyed about this situation.

Meanwhile Jacqueline asked violet"and you must be the one that is dating grape."

Violet muttered"grape?"

Surge told violet"yup thats my nickname I call her jacky."

Jewel asked both of them"so Samantha you're a blue spix like me and blu while Jacqueline is a purple macaw like violet and surge?"

They both replied"yes."

All of the sudden Anna grabbed a twig and told"everyone lets stop yapping and start partying." She bit the twig and played it like a jarhead.

Blu got excited and said"oh surge remember this song?!"

Surge laughed and told blu"ofcourse I remember it's in our blood!"

Samantha and Jacqueline told them"lets dance!" They grabbed their wings urging them to dance. Blu and surge flew off with them. Surge shouted"come on you guys lets dance." Jewel and violet were just staring while Pedro shouted"party!" Nico added"oh yeah." They flew off. The others did the same. Jewel and violet were still jealous but they still joined the fun. Than other macaws came out from logs and did the same. Others stomped on big branches like drums.

[ **Some blue spix females stared singing** ]"lets come together singing love and harmonia." All the females were putting on yellow paint and started making markings on their body's that they got from the flowers. While the men put red markings on them.

[ **Blue spix females were still singing** ]"we are so different but the same inside our hearts. Beautiful colors as far as the eyes can see ya. Open your wings,fly when you hear the call.

blu and surge had red lines on their faces while jacky and sammy had yellow lines. meanwhile Anna was putting on yellow lines on her face while Bia and Carla were putting flower shapes on them and Tiago grabbed two red sliced fruits than he closed his eyes and smashed them on his face making a huge line of red crossing his face and shouted"yeah!"

[ **Female Blue spixs** ]"lets celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom."

Blu and Sammy were dancing happily while surge and jacky did the same. Jewel and violet were just starring at them. Meanwhile the rest of the gang were having fun.

[ **Everyone** ]"like lah lah lah hoo hoo."

[ **Female spixs** ]"one for the jungle famila."

[ **Blu,Sammy,surge,and jacky** ]"like bah bah bah boo boo."

[ **Female spixs** ]:calling all beautiful creatures. Come this way celebrate laugh and dance all the way. Follow me sing Along."

Nico,Pedro,raphael, and Bosco were in a wide circle surrounded by female spix macaws. The females were dancing while flying around them.

Pedro was so amused he said with excitement"this is untapped territory I am loving this sound." Meanwhile Arlene was dancing with some male spixs.

[ **everyone** ] like lah lah ba ba boom boom

All the males separated from their female companions. The females did the same. The rest of the gang were confused of this sudden change.

Meanwhile blu and surge were with the males preparing for their dance.

[ **Male macaws** ] já disse que jáde chegou

All the males were flying while dancing towards the right.

[ **Female macaws** ] já disse que jáde chegou

All the females were dancing while going to the left syncing with their partners. Blu and Samantha were together also surge and jacky.

Meanwhile Anna was dancing with jewel's kids. Samuel,Ricardo,and the marmosets were all ready tired so they decided to sit out. Jewel and violet were still jealous so they tried to interrupt blu and surge's dance with jacky and Sammy but they were cut off by the other macaws dancing. The whole macaw tribe were forming a big dance circle and surge,blu,jacky,and Sammy were in the middle. Anna and the kids went under the big circle and went straight up to join blu and the others.

[ **Female macaws** ] lets celebrate for we are beautiful creatures come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Anna,blu,surge,jacky,Sammy,and the kids were all in the middle dancing while being surrounded by the dancing tribe.

[ **Everyone** ] like lah lah lah hoo hoo

[ **Female macaws** ] one for the jungle familia

[ **Everyone** ] like bah bah bah boo boo

[ **Female macaws** ]calling all beautiful creatures

The whole spix tribe were finishing the song and were preparing to make a last dance pose with their mates. Blu and Sammy were back to back while flapping their wings. Surge and jacky were side by side. Surge wrapped his right wing on Jacky's back while jacky wrapped her left wing on surge's back. They were flapping their other free wings in sync. Everyone got done posing and went on with their usual activities.

The gang were all on the ground meanwhile the kids were with Anna. Surge and blu were still talking to jacky and Sammy.

Surge was telling jacky"wow you still got the moves jacky." He gave her a smile.

"aww thanks grape." Said Jacqueline while giving him a smile back.

Blu smiled at Samantha and told her"I never knew you can dance so good Sammy."

"years of practice blueberry." Said Samantha. She gave blu a big hug. Blu hugged backed. Jewel saw the two hugging and immediately went up and pulled blu back.

"what? Why would you do that?" Blu asked jewel with a confused look.

"you hugged her!" Said jewel with a jealous tone.

"woah relax jewel I just gave blu a friend hug thats all." Said Samantha stepping in trying to clear things out with jewel.

"I'm..I'm sorry my jealously just took over." jewel said in a calming tone. She looked around and got embarrassed because she made a scene.

"it's ok jewel i forgive you, just tone it done a bit, your friends are watching." Said Samantha with a playful tone.

"it's been a long day and we all should get a good nights rest, come my honorable guests ill show you where you guys will stay." said Anna stepping in trying to prevent anymore disputes.

Blu and surge told Anna in unison"ok mom." They all flew off. Anna told everyone"don't worry birds the place where you guys are going to stay is pretty big."

Pedro yawned and told Anna"wow I'm really impressed your guises singing were on point."

Anna told Pedro"awww thanks we try." She giggled. She finally saw the big tree and shouted"were here!" They all went in the big tree and were amazed.

Jewel muttered"woah."

Anna added"this tree have 10 rooms,one bath, a bathroom obviously, make yourselfes at home. Everyone needs to be up and ready in the morning for a fun activity plus we have a curfew so at the afternoons everyone is not permitted to go outside without permission. Oh blu and surge can you guys come with me?"

Surge and blu repiled"yes."

Anna answered"splendid, good night everyone!" She left and went outside waiting for blu and surge.

Blu walked towards jewel and asked her"don't stay up to late my jewel of the forest." He gave her a playful smile.

Jewel smiled backed and replied with a happy tone"ok nerd bird." She gave him a quick peck in the beak.

Blu told his kids"ill see you guys later alright also keep your mom some company."

The kids told blu"ok goodnight dad."

Blu smiled and told them"night you three."

Surge was talking to violet"we'll cya later babe alright." He gave her a peck on the beak.

Violet broke the peck while telling surge"alright you better come back to me handsome."

Surge laughed and told her"alright beautiful."

Blu and surge told the rest"goodnight everyone!"

The rest told them"goodnight." They saw blu and surge fly off with their mom. Meanwhile the rest claimed the rooms and decided to go to sleep since they were all exhausted from dancing. Jewel and violet were the only ones awake since they barely danced at all. They were both standing on a branch outside and starring at the sun going down.

Meanwhile Anna,blu,and surge were having a conversation while flying to their destination.

Anna was telling them"wow my two boys found beautiful mates."

Blu answered"thanks mom."

Surge added"thanks." Meanwhile Samantha and Jacqueline joined the group.

Sammy said"hello blueberry."

Jacky added"hi there grape."

Blu and surge told them in unison"was up."

Anna told jacky and Sammy"what are you gals doing here?"

Sammy answered"we just wanted to say hello to our berries."

Jacky added"yup."

Anna giggled and told"alright but just be careful though you guys made jewel and violet very jealous."

Sammy was embarrassed and told Anna"I felt bad but I just wanted to say hello to my two favorite boys."

Jacky also said"yeah it's been so long since we talked to each other, the last time we ever talked was when we were playing hide and go seek in our kid years."

Blu told them"we've really missed you too."

Surge added to the conversation"it's was long since we seen you guys. You gals grew into some beautiful birds." Samantha and Jacqueline started blushing.

Something came up in Blu's head. He asked Anna"wait I though you guys hated the purple macaws?"

Anna answered blu by saying"oh trust me we do but Jacqueline and surge are family though and I love them plus surge's mate is also a purple macaw so I need to let her in but that one purple ops bird that came with you is not aloud to be here so he has to go."

Blu tried convincing Anna by saying"but mom trust me ricardo is my friend and I trust him plus he knew where the amazon is Located. Just please give him a chance, wait how do you know his a purple ops?"

Anna muttered"fine anything for my blue baby and the markings on his face were pretty obvious."

Blu was surprised and muttered"wow."

They were having a very interesting conversation. Meanwhile jewel and violet were standing outside talking.

Jewel asked violet a serious question"hey violet do you think Samantha and Jacqueline are trying to steal blu and surge away from us?"

Violet looked at jewel with a serious face expression she than answered her question"umm maybe they are. I mean look at them their so beautiful any male will fall for those looks even our lovable and stupid idiots."

Jewel starts giggling at violets comment about their mates. Violet joined the laughter.

Violet stopped laughing and told jewel"plus they have nicknames for each other. Blueberry,grape,Sammy,and jacky. But blu does have a name for you though."

Jewel answered that last comment"oh yeah "my jewel of the forest".

Violet than said"plus you call him love hawk or nerd bird *sighs* but at last surge has no nickname for me other than beautiful or babe their just sayings not nicknames." They were still talking. Meanwhile Anna,blu,surge,Samantha ,And jacqueline were inside a secluded tree. They were having a discussion.

Blu asked Anna"hey mom did you attack the purple macaws village with Scarlets and brown monkeys?"

Anna gave blu a serious face and answered his question by saying"we do hate the purple macaws but I would never start a war with them plus my tribe and the Scarlets are allies but we don't speak to each other that much also brown monkeys?"

Samantha added to the conversation"hey blueberry their actually called capuchin monkeys."

Blu smiled at Samantha's smarty comment.

Anna was telling him"still we don't know they just roam about in the jungle."

Blu was now confused and asked her"wait! You didn't call the attack? Than who did?"

Anna told blu"we'll there is someone else that can command my army without my permission."

Surge shouted"Rick!"

Jacqueline and Samantha gasped at the same time. Meanwhile blu was confused and didn't know who Rick was.

Anna got worried and told surge,Jacqueline,and Samantha"we have to confront Rick now."

Blu asked surge"umm who's Rick?" But surge didn't payed attention to blu.

Surge was telling Anna"might I suggest tomorrow. It's already getting late."

Anna agreed with surge's suggestion.

Blu asked Anna"who's Rick mom?"

Anna answered blu"oh blu I'm sorry we didn't listen. We'll Rick is a mercenary of some sort. We don't even know how he looks since he covers himself with a black cape that covers his head all the way to his talons Anyways he told me that he has experience with leading and attacking. So I let him command my army."

Samantha asked blu and surge"blueberry maybe you should go already I'm sure jewel is waiting for you also grape you too go back to the nest with violet."

Blu and surge nodded their heads in agreement. They flew out from the secret tree and were heading back to the nest.

The rest remained and were talking.

Samantha asked Anna"hey Anna wasn't that scarlet macaw that was with blu Felipe's brother?"

Anna quickly remembered Samuel with blu. She told Samantha"ah yes Samuel is his name. If we tell Felipe that his brother has returned then we can have his side when we confront Rick."

Samantha quickly remembered Arlene"what about arlene do we have her go with Samuel to go make contact with Felipe?"

Anna started thinking about the suggestion then she made her answer"yes."

Samantha told Anna"good ill ask her Tomorrow then."

Jaqueline added"what about those capuchin monkeys?"

Anna tried to come up with a idea then she quickly remembered mauro and Adam. She told them"we can ask those two marmosets that came with blu to try to make contact with their leader."

Samantha told Anna"great idea mam."

Jacqueline remembered about Bosco"oh wait what about that Bluespix male that was with blu?"

Anna answered Jacky's question"umm I don't know but he does look like a blue spix but he has sone yellow feathers though maybe his another type of hybrid like the purple macaws."

Samantha joined in and added to the conversation"lets find out more about him."

Anna told Samantha"good idea, well

tomorrow we have a tight schedule."

Than She smiled and told them"alright you two are dismissed but remember to get surge,blu,Samuel,Ricardo,arlene,and those two marmosets also find out more about that hybrid."

They both nodded their heads in agreement and left the scene.

Meanwhile blu and surge were almost close to the nest but they were having a conversation just to kill time.

Blu was asking surge"wait so how did you guys arrive in the amazon anyways?"

Surge gave blu a smile and replied"woo it's a long story bro."

Blu asked surge"do tell."

Surge laughed and replied"maybe some other time blu." They were arriving to the nest and they both saw violet and jewel standing outside.

Surge told blu"I think we're in trouble blu."

Blu laughed and replied"ha no were not...but umm lets see first." They flew towards them. Jewel noticed blu and surge flying towards the them. Jewel pretended to not notice them so she whispered to violet"hey it's blu and surge lets play a trick on them."

Violet replied"alright what?"

Jewel told violet"will *giggles* pretend to be mad at them so we can see what they will do to cheer us up."

Violet also giggled and agreed with jewels plan. Blu and surge finally arrived.

Blu asked jewel"hello my beautiful jewel I told you not stay up this late we have a curfew."

Jewel looked at Blu with a angry expression and told him"you kept me from sleeping I was worried for you also the curfew affects you too."

Blu got scared at jewels anger so he tried to cheer her up by saying"I'm sorry jewel hey ill make it up to you."

Jewel got curious but tried to keep a anger look she asked him"yeah like what?"

Blu stopped and was thinking about what to do. He then came up with an idea he told her"ill take you out somewhere nice ill ask my mom for permission if we can stay up after curfew ill take you to the most amazing site that this jungle has to offer."

Jewel quickly got excited in her head. She tried to play it off by saying"alright blu ill accept your apology."

Blu quickly gave her a smile and they both went in a room to go sleep. Meanwhile surge and violet just heard everything and they were still outside.

Violet gave surge an angry expression and she told him"why did you arrived late?! And why does jewel and blu get to go somewhere nice huh. What about me surge?"

Surge tried to make her happy by saying"alright ill ask my mom for permission. Plus I know a perfect place for our date. When you and blu were separated from us. I discovered this awesome place where we can go and eat delicious food plus there's a waterfall."

Violet got happy and she said in her mind"wow jewels plan worked I gotta thank her." She gave surge a happy smile.

Surge smile back and asked her"you're not mad anymore?"

Violet tried to play it off by saying"psshh I forgive you babe."

Surge smiled again and told her"come than lets go to sleep already we have a busy day tomorrow." He swiped violet of the branch and was carrying her to their room.

"*giggles* I can walk you know." Said violet.

Surge told her"nah you're my queen and my queen deserves royal treatment from her king which is me obviously."

Violet giggled again they finally arrived in their room and laid down together. The night was full of shinning stars. But someone was stocking them from afar. There was a poisonous tree frog on a tree. She was listening to everything. She excitedly muttered"oooo he is going to be so happy of what I found*giggles*." She jumped off the tree and left the scene.

 **Wow so much things happened today. Jewel and violet are very manipulative. Rick issued the attack on the purple macaw village and who's Rick?! Will we finally see how he actually looks? Who was this mysterious female tree frog and who's "he"? ;) Everything will be solved in the next chapter Plus check out Bosco and Arlene's stories :D also also check out historian7's cool story and show support. Thank you everybody for reading my story and as always I will write to you guys later CYA!**


	10. Chapter 10:Awoken Emotions

THFTT 10

 **Hello people I'm back to bring you guys another chapter. Rick issued the attack on the purple macaws village! Where will blu and surge take their mates for a date? The gang is going to confront Rick plus who was that pink tree frog!? But there might be a slight delay lets find out about the delay shall we ;)**

 **Chapter 10: Awoken Emotions**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the amazon jungle. The whole tribe were up and doing their usual activities since morning. Meanwhile in the tree where blu and the rest were staying, blu was the only one still sleeping while the others were exploring the jungle.

Anna,Jacqueline,and Samantha were having a conversation while flying to check up on blu that hasn't woken up yet since everyone needs to be wide awake in the mornings.

"Alright so whats the plan again Anna?" Asked Samantha

"Like I said, we have Samuel and Arlene to go fly to the scarlet macaw's side of the grove, than we tell those two marmosets to make contact with the capuchin monkey leader meanwhile we learn more about that hybrid and last of all when we have the scarlet and capuchin's support we all go confront Rick and find out who he really is." Said Anna that answered Samantha's question.

"Hey were almost here I see Blu's tree." Said Jacqueline that was quiet the whole time. They all finally made it to Blu's tree. They went in and found blu slouching on the ground with a leaf on his head.

Anna gently tiptoed towards blu and shouted"good morning or should I say afternoon my blue baby!" Blu quickly woke up while screaming.

"Rise and shine blueberry." Said Jacqueline looking at blu that was frighten.

"You're in trouble sleepy head." Said Samantha with a playful tone. Blu immediately calmed down and told them"don't do that alright,anyways what time is it?."

"Ha it's the afternoon, I told you that everyone needs to be wide awake in the morning, but ill excuse you just this once since I kept you up at night do you remember what we talked about?" Asked Anna

"We're going to confront Rick." Said blu that answered Anna's question.

"Good job blu but were not going to confront Rick just yet; I want you to round up your whole gang and go meet us at my private headquarters alright, ill fill the others in about our plan ,can you do that?" Asked Anna

"Yes I can but first I'm really hungry, what do you guys eat around here?" Asked blu

"Mostly mangos,berries,and Brazil nuts." Said Anna

"Cool where can I find them?" Asked blu

"No you stay here I'll go get some." Said Jacqueline. She quickly left the tree and went off in search of food.

"Well I have to go prepare everything alright. Come meet me when you round up your gang." Asked Anna. She left Blu's tree leaving Samantha and blu alone.

"So... How've you been Sammy?" Said blu

"Pretty good actually what about you." said Samantha

"I'm fine, so... Have you found anyone lately?"blu asked Samantha

"What do you mean blueberry?" Said Samantha that got confused about Blu's question

"A mate Sammy." Said blu

"Oh...ummmm... Not..re.. ..y." Muttered Samantha that started to blush.

"What! Why not? any male will be lucky to be with you." Blu told Samantha.

Samantha started blushing more while saying to blu"re...really?"

"Yes Sammy; you're funny,smart,chill,feisty sometimes,and beautiful." Said blu.

"Tha...n... oh just shut up!" said Samantha that started blushing even more than the unexpected happen. She gave blu a kiss but blu immediately broke it and said"woah what?!"

"Oh my!...I'm...sorr..ry...I didn't...meant to do that." Said Samantha that was so embarrassed even though no one saw.

"I never knew you had feelings for me Sammy." Said blu that puts his left wing on Sammy's left shoulder.

"I didn't know what got into me, I started having feelings for you when we were little and always playing tag, when you arrived yesterday I gave you a hug because I wanted to get close to you blueberry and when you called me beautiful my heart started beeping fast, no male knows me like you do! You're so cute,funny,and Intelligent, I just wish you and surge never got caught by humans so when were all grown up me and you could of been dating but that's too late you met jewel and you have three beautiful kids. I *starts weeping* just missed you imagine the life if*weeps* we were together just imagine it blueberry!"

Blu was so paralyzed of Samantha's dialogue he had nothing to say to her.

"Blu give me an answer!" Demanded Samantha

"I...i..I'm sorry Sammy we would of had a great life together but I would of never met jewel and my amazing friends if me and surge never fallen off from our nest. I made a commitment to jewel. I just can't leave her I already did that once because there was some complication but we worked things out at the end. Sammy I can't just abandoned them so we can be together! Trust me you'll find someone better than me alright." Said blu trying to work things out with Samantha.

Samantha stopped weeping and told blu"you *sniffs* really think so? Blueberry lets keep this between ourselves alright but the kiss was amazing wasn't it?"

"It was actually g... Huh jewel!?" Blu stopped speaking because jewel was at the entrance and heard about the kiss they had. Samantha turned around and saw jewel.

"What the hell you both kissed each other!" Jewel shouted with rage.

"Jewel it wasn't like that! We...we..." Said Blu but was interrupted by jewel.

"You betrayed me again blu! This time with her!" Shouted jewel very angrily.

"Woah whats going on in here?" Said surge that just flew in the tree with violet,Arlene,and Bosco.

"Why are you crying jewel?" Said violet

"Who made you cry jewel ill make them pay." Said Bosco

"What happened?" Said Arlene

"Blu kissed Samantha!" Shouted jewel

Everyone gasped at what they just heard.

"It wasn't like that you guys." Said Blu trying to clear things up with the gang.

"That's it I'm leaving! You're better off with Samantha anyways goodbye blu!" Jewel left the tree and flew away.

"Wait jewel lets talk abou.." Shouted violet that saw jewel flying away and not listenening to her.

"Will try to reason with her alright!" Said Arlene

"Don't worry blu." Said violet. They both flew off trying to catch up with jewel. Meanwhile the guys were talking to blu and Samantha.

"What exactly happened between you and blu; Samantha?" Asked surge.

"I wasn't thinking clearly my emotions took over because blu said nice things to me and I couldn't stopped myself from kissing him." Said Samantha.

"No! It was my fault. I just said nice things to her and that made her want to kiss me." Said blu.

"Really?" Asked Bosco.

"I feel terrible I just ended Blu's relationship with jewel. I feel like the biggest scum in the world."

"Woah hey! Don't say that Sammy; it was just a mistake we can fix this." Said surge trying to reassure Samantha.

"I'm here! And I brought some delicious berries but i couldn't find any mangoes or brazil nuts." Shouted Jacqueline while walking in and was unaware of what just happened.

"Hey jacky." Said surge waving his wing at her.

"Oh hey guys! Where's the others?"

"I..." Said surge but was interrupted by Samantha.

"Jacky! I messed up. I ruined Blu's relationship with jewel!" Samantha shouted and started crying while hugging Jacqueline.

"Woah what?! What did I missed?!" Said Jacqueline that was very confused. She puts down the berries that she gathered and tried to comfort Samantha.

"She kissed me by mistake and jewel walked in and heard everything of what we said about the kiss." blu was telling jacky what happened.

"Oh my you guys kissed?! I never suspected Sammy telling you about her massive crush she had on you when we were just kids blueberry." Said Jacqueline that was surprised. She lets go off Samantha.

"What?! Sammy had a crush on you blu?!" Shouted surge that never knew about this.

"Ok will discuss this later, right now we have to make things right, right Sammy?!" Shouted blu

"Right! I never got to tell jewel my side of the story I have to apologize to her." Said Samantha that agreed with Blu's plan.

"We're here to back you up!" Shouted surge.

"Yeah will try to help you guys."

Said Bosco.

"I really want to help you guys but I have to report to Anna telling her that the plan will be delayed for awhile because of this. Good luck you guys." Jacqueline flew out and was heading towards Anna's private quarters.

"Alright gang lets go find jewel." Said blu. They all flew out to go find jewel and the others. A few minutes later; king mauro and Adam walked in and found berries on the floor.

"Huh where's everyone?" Asked Adam.

"I'm not sure? but there's some delicious blueberries." They both sat down and started to eat the berries that Jacqueline gathered.

Meanwhile Bosco and surge were flying ahead of Samantha and blu that were talking.

"I'm really sorry this happened blueberry." Said Samantha with a sad tone.

"Don't sweat it Sammy it was just a mistake but will fix this together alright." Said blu. They both smiled at each other and quickly caught up with Bosco and surge.

 **Wow this just happened. Will blu and Samantha fix their mistake with jewel? Will jewel be reasonable? What will Anna do now with out the gang's help? Everything will be answered in the next chapter. Anyways that's all for now go check out Bosco and Arlene's profile and stories. Thank you everybody for taking your time to read my story and as always I will write to you guys in the next chapter CYA!**


	11. Chapter 11:Dèja vu

THFTT 11

 **Hello people and welcome to my story but first I want to say something first. For the past weeks or month I'm not sure though lets just say I was inactive for awhile anyways the reason why I wasn't active its because this high school year it's been really busy. There was a lot of tests,home works,projects,etc. I didn't have time to post the rest of the chapters. With that being said I'm very sorry for the longest AFK but lets recap shall we? Samantha and blu had a moment than Sammy kissed him. Jewel walked in and heard everything so she decided to fly away. Now Blu and Samantha have to fix this luckily Arlene and violet are with jewel trying to calm her down meanwhile Bosco and Surge are helping blu and Samantha. This is déjà vu all over again accept Surge,violet,Arlene,Bosco,and the other OCs Weren't in my story"The betrayal" baaah I'm done rambling lets gooooo read yeah!**

 **Chapter 11:Déjà VU**

Jewel,Arlene,and violet were in a unknown area in the jungle. This place was known as "the pit of doom." It was basically a stadium with flat rocks as rows of seats. Jewel was sitting on a flat surface rock while crying. Violet and Arlene were standing in opposite sides trying to cheer her up.

"Hey...hey... it's alright jewel I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what happened between blu and Samantha." Said Arlene

"*sniffs* there's no explanation! Blu kissed Samantha! End of story!" Shouted jewel that was still angry and sad.

"Did you see them kiss?" Asked violet

"Well *sniffs* no." Muttered jewel

"Blu and Samantha could of cleared things up with you but you decided to fly away."

"You're suppose to be on my side violet!" Shouted jewel very angrily.

"Woah! calm down, I'm on your side but we could of fixed things up if we just talked it out."

"Blu could of explained to you but you didn't listen to him." Said Arlene in a calm manner.

"This isn't the first time he cheated on me." Jewel muttered

Arlene and violet gasped.

"What?! He cheated on you with who?!" Violet shouted with a confused tone.

"He kissed and mated with a scarlet macaw named Valeria." Jewel muttered Valeria's name remembering what happened to them in "the betrayal."

"Oh my." said arlene with a shocked tone.

"Ok this is what happened..." Jewel started telling them what happened between her,Valeria,and blu.

 **(Hello people I'm actually going to retell some events from my story "the betrayal" in Jewel's POV but with a twist :D muhahahahah enjoy :) )**

I was happily sleeping in my nest with my handsome and funny mate blu. It was morning time so I was awoken by my three beautiful kids. They told me "where's dad" so I turned to my right and blu was gone.

Jewel:I'm sure his getting breakfast for us.

That's what I had in my mind. So me the kids were just waiting for blu to come back. We were waiting for hours so I had a hunched that he was in trouble.

Jewel:stay here kids ill go out and search for dad.

Kids:ok.

So I flew out of my hollow tree nest. leaving my kids alone for awhile. I was flying by until I decided to land on a tree branch. I noticed that the entrance was shut with a big rock. It seemed weird to me so I decided to go and continue searching for blu until I heard his voice coming from inside. I walked closer until I heard his voice and a female voice.

Jewel:Blu!? Are you in there?!

Blu:oh crap is jewel!

Valeria:she came and ruined the fun

I heard the mysterious girl voice said fun. A thought came to my head and I didn't like it.

Jewel:Blu what are you doing with a girl?!

Blu:ummm nothing jewel come back later

Jewel:Im coming in!

Valeria:how huh the entrance is shut with a rock you don't have the strength to push it now leave us alone!

I completely forgot about the Rock in the way so I decided to go get help from Raphael. I flew off quickly to his home. I couldn't believe that blu was with another girl how can he do that to me? I finally arrived to Raphael's home

Jewel:Raphel I need your help!

Raphael:whats wrong jewel?!

Jewel: its blu!

Raphael:really? never mine tell me on the way alright.

So we were about to go than I heard Pedro and nico's voice.

Pedro:hey rafi what you doing bird, oh was up jewel.

Nico: hello birds

Jewel:no time we have to go help blu.

raphel:will explain on the way

Pedro:fo sho

Nico:we got you baby girl

So we flew off to where I found blu. When they push the rock out of the way I'm going to beat the living shit out of this female. Ill deal with blu later.

Raphel:what happened jewel? Why's blu in trouble?

Jewel:uhh... He got kidnapped.

Raphael,Nico,and Pedro believed me. It took us a few minutes but we finally arrived to the destination. I showed them the rock that was blocking the entrance. They were trying to push it out of the way. I heard their voices again.

Blu:who's doing that?! Leave us alone!

Raphel:it's us blu! Me,Nico,and Pedro came to rescue you!

Nico:the help is here

Pedro:oh yeah

Blu:I don't need no help I'm fine now leave me alone!

Valeria:come back later!

Raphael:is that a girls voice?

Oh no Raphael heard the girls voice.

Raphael: hey jewel I thought you said that he was kidnapped?

Jewel:he is just try to push the rock out of the way please!

So Raphael stopped talking and they started pushing the rock with all of their strength.

Raphael:jewel go through that opening will try to hold it for you!"

Jewel:right!

So I successfully went through the little hole meanwhile they were trying to push it all the way. When I went in I was shocked. I saw blu kissing Valeria. She was the scarlet macaw that i told you about ***violet interrupted Jewel's story***

"Wow blu kissed a scarlet macaw?" Said violet that interrupted jewels story.

"Yes, that's what I said can you let me finish?" Jewel asked violet.

"Right...right I'm sorry continue." Said violet.

Alright so when I went in I was so furious.

Valeria:who's this blu?!

Jewel:I'm his mate!

So we stared at each other waiting for one of us to make a move. Valeria swunged first but luckily I dodge it. We were Fighting for hours until I won ***violet Interuptes Jewel's story again***

"Wow, what happened next?" Said violet

"I was getting to it!" Shouted jewel

So I'm not going to tell every detail. Anyways we fought, me and blu had an argument, we worked things out and I gave him another chance ***jewel stops telling her story***

"That's it." Said jewel

"Wow I'm actually curious to hear Blu's side of the story." Asked violet that was now curious.

"No!... i mean... no don't ask him." Jewel shouted very loudly.

"Ooooh now I'm more curious*giggles*."

violet said in a playful tone.

"Please don't ask him alright." Muttered jewel. She was worried that violet was going to find out the real truth of what happened between Valeria,jewel,Vick,and blu.

"What are you going to do now jewel?" Arlene asked jewel.

"You know what!" Shouted jewel

"What?" Arlene and violet both said at the same time.

"I'm going to talk to blu and sort things out like adults." Said jewel

"Now that's a good choice." Said violet in a happy tone.

"Lets go everyone!" Shouted jewel very loudly.

They all flew off and went to go find blu and the others.

 **Well guys that was chapter 11. Hope you all enjoyed this dramatic chapter. Will blu and jewel work things out and get back together or this time they might actually leave each other. Jewel told arlene and violet a terrible lie. Lets find out next time alright. Check out Bosco and Arlene's stories and profile. Just to let you guys know I'm finished rewriting the new version of"The betrayal" expect it to be posted on Thursday that being said thank you every body for reading my story and I will write to you guys later CYA!**


End file.
